


Jake English: Someone Cares

by fightableomo



Series: Post Sburb [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Omorashi, Slight Nudity, bed wetting, humliation, omo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 18:46:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7450108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightableomo/pseuds/fightableomo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake is confronted and the helped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jake English: Someone Cares

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this one too is in sburb, but whatever,fight me,

Roxy was talking, about what, Jake had no idea.

All he knew was that Roxy was trying to fix relationships. None of them were broken, but she said she could tell.

He also knew that he had no idea why Dirk was still holding his sweaty hand, and that it was keeping him from leaving the meeting from peeing like he so wanted.

He was used to walking away whenever he needed to pee, More so now that the game gave him a really nervous bladder. And Dirk knew he had trouble holding it.

Usually that worked in his favor; he could walk off without being questioned. But right now, the blonde probably knew and was keeping him in place out of respect for Roxy.

Jake fidgeted again, the weight of his bladder weighing down on him made it almost impossible to find a comfortable position to sit in.

He leaned over and rested his head on Dirk’s shoulder, it being about the same height. 

“Dirk, I really need to pee.” he meant to keep his voice steady, but it sounded like he was whimpering.

Dirk sighed, “I know. But you should try to hold it.”

Roxy looked over, her dark painted lips pursed, “What are too love birds talking about?”

“Jake has to take a piss.” The taller blurted out, he never was a tactful one.

Jake blushed, his dark skin only getting darker.

Roxy sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. God she was irritated. Normally she wasn’t, but cold turkey made her irritable.

“Fine. Meeting adjourned, none of y'all were listening anyway.” she waved her hand as if willing them to fly away like flies.

Dirk let go of Jake’s hand, and immediately he shot up from his seat and walked away. It was stupid how there were no bushes around, just a flat expanse of rock.

As soon as he got far away enough that no one would see or hear him, someone called his name.

A little startled, he turned around, only to whimper. The surprise made him leak a bit.

Jane was there, a little while away from him, but soon enough, she caught up.

He gulped, she looked upset. “Well, I finally got you away from Mr. Strider.”

He shifted his weight. God, he still REALLY needed to pee, and he couldn’t do that in front of a lady. Even he knew that was impolite.

“Jane, with all due respect, will you please leave, Dirk wasn’t lying when he said what he did…” his face just got darker.

“I know, but I figured you could stand to talk for a bit, personally, seeing as we are such good, friends.” she seemed hesitant to say friends.

“What about?”

“About Dirk and you, and Roxy, and mostly you. You heard what Roxy said, she thinks you weren’t listening, and if we’re going to stay together, we need to listen to one another. And you really hurt Roxy by not doing that. And it’s not a first offence, you haven’t listened to her, or me, in a couple of weeks. I know that you don’t talk to me unless I start the conversation, and even then you turn it into a conversation about you and Dirk! I’m glad you two have each other, but honestly-” she paused, just barely noticing what was going on.

Jake English, was wetting his pants. Or shorts rather.

Tears bubbled in his eyes. Sure he had pissed himself enough to be semi used to the disgusting feeling of urine trickling down his legs, but he hadn’t pissed himself in front of others.

Now Jane knew how much of a baby he was, and she would tell the others and Dirk would break up with him because no one wanted to date a baby and everyone would hate him and he’d have to live alone and he would die because huge piss babies can’t live by themselves.

“Jake,” Jane’s voice was full of concern, “You’re hyperventilating,you need to calm down.”

It was then that he noticed she had her hand on his shoulder.

He pulled away, and after a moment’s hesitation, turned tail and ran. He couldn’t stand to be there any more.

He ran to the window Roxy had set up, his socks squishing uncomfortably with every step.

As soon as he got back home, or at least to his room, he threw himself onto his bed and buried his face into the pillow.

The sheets were still sopping from that morning, but he didn’t care. It just matched his state of clothing. And honestly, he didn’t give a fuck about diaper rash, he just wanted to forget he had wet himself in front of his team leader.

He cried ‘softly’ into his pillow before falling asleep.

The next thing he knew, someone was knocking at the door. He groaned and got up, not feeling rested after that nap.

He realized that the bed was still wet and so we were his shorts. He didn’t know if that was from before or from his nap. Either way, he really needed to change.

He got up and went to the dresser. The knocking continued; he figured it was probably Dirk and he could probably wait.

“Fuck,” he cursed. No pants, and no underwear. Probably no sheets either. He really needed to laundry, especially with his new potty break schedule.

But he just didn’t have time to locate a body of water and scrub his urine stained things clean.

The knocking sounded again, reminding him someone was expecting him to open the door. And he would, but he wouldn’t let them inside, not with the bed still wet.

Sighing, he grabbed a large shirt, one he accidentally ordered and occasionally used as pajamas. Because it was comfy, not because it felt like a night gown. It just just comfy.

With another sigh, he dropped his pants and soaked briefs before kicking them into the corner, along with the rest of his laundry.

He pulled on the shirt and made sure everything was covered before going to answer the door.

To his surprise, it wasn’t Dirk, rather a worried Jane standing there.

“What happened to your legs?”

He looked down, and sure enough, his thighs were pretty red and bumpy.

His voice was only a little uneven as he spoke"Oh, I guess I got a rash,“ 'I blame sleeping in the wet bed.’ he added mentally.

"Why was your bed wet?” apparently it wasn’t in his head.

“N-no reason.” his blush was back.

“Did you wet the bed?“ her eyes got larger, "Are you okay?”

Fuuuuck, there was no backing out of this one. “Y-yeah. I’m fine. I-I wet the bed a lot.” he mumbled, not meeting her eyes.

Gently, she put a hand under his chin and tilted his head up, mostly so he would look at her, and so she could inspect his face. “You’ve been crying.”

He whined a little bit, why was she so sharp? He blamed detective movies and her uncanny need to figure it out before the detective did. Of course that never worked considering she wasn’t able to search for clues inside the film. But she could rant about how the film was doing it wrong.

“If you wet the bed and cried and had an accident, I would think you were dehydrated. But looking at your face, I know you are. When was the last time you drank something?”

He made another noncommittal whine.

She sighed, “You need to drink more.”

Well that wouldn’t work. He already peed tons without that. Granted it usually was dark and in small amounts, but still, drinking would make it worse.

“Also, why are you wearing just a shirt?”

He wanted to look back down, but she still had his face angled at her.

He whined, but she didn’t relent or say anything, obviously still waiting for an answer.

“I-I don’t have any clean clothes left. I have shirts, but not any…thing else.” He spoke quietly, still not looking directly at her.

“Oh,” she released his face. “Well, grab your wet clothes, we can wash them at my place.”

Right. Jane had a washing machine. No one else did, and honestly, he wasn’t not opposed to taking advantage of it right now.

He went back inside and grabbed the pile of clothes in the corner while Jane watched from the door way.

“Get your sheets too.” she reminded.

“My hands are full.”

Sighing, she stepped into the room and stripped the bed of sheets. The mattress was heavily stained without a sheet protector or anything. Some were darker, some were bigger, but it was just stained.

“You should really invest in a rubber sheet.”

He shrugged. “I’m not going to experiment with alchemizing stuff, especially with the rare grist.”

She stayed silent at that, tough she was sure she could get the code for good nites from Dirk.

She walked out of his room and to the window, Jake followed after.

Soon enough, his clothes and sheets were in the wash and he was sitting on Jane’s bed while she was downstairs doing god knows what.

He looked around, finding it still surprising how modern houses worked. Even more surprising that it still had electricity, plumbing, and brilliant wifi, even when in the stupid game.

He must have fallen asleep again, because the next thing he knew was that Jane was as shaking his shoulder.

The second thing was that it was rather breezy. His shirt had ridden up in his sleep.

When he realized that, he bolted up right and yanked his shirt down to cover everything, “Jane! I’m so sorry you had to see that!” he immediately apologized profusely, his face extremely red.

It was then he realized why she woke him up. Her bed was wet, and not because she spilled something on it.

His face got redder as tears began to collect in his eyes, “I-I’m sorry,” he whispered in a small voice, a few whimpers accompanying it.

She just shook her head, “It’s okay. I know you can’t help it.”

That only made more tears gather. No, he couldn’t help it. And he hated that, he hated being helpless and doomed to wake up wet every time, inevitably making his rash worse. He hated being such a big baby, and he hated how Jane was going to be sweet and understanding and help him clean up when It was his fault he was a big baby and didn’t deserve sympathy.

He burst out wailing, taking Jane by surprise. But she just rubbed his back and waited for him to calm down.

He got up on his knees, still on the bed, and burried his face into her neck, just sobbing.

Eventually though, she managed to calm him down, but only with the promise of cookies.

And even though she managed to quell his tears, he still sobbed in the shower.

When he got out of the shower, and pile of clothes was waiting on the toilet for him. He put them on and went back to Jane’s room, assuming that’s where she’d be.

She wasn’t there, but there was something on the now naked bed for him. A packet of good nites, a glass of water and a note.

He read the note first,

'Jake. I wasn’t kidding when I said you need to drink more, dehydration is serious. Second, please uses these good nites, I spent good grist alchemizing them for you. And no, I didn’t experiment because I already had the code. I won’t tell you where I got it because I respect people’s privacy. But please use them; clean up will be a lot easier. And third, your clothes are ready, I’m in the laundry room folding them. Help yourself to a cookie, they’re down stairs.’

He blushed slightly but drank the water and picked up the pack.

With that, he went downstairs towards the delicious smell of baked goods and smiled. At least someone cared enough about him to be stern.


End file.
